


Takashi Shirogane, I love you

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, because broganes, klance in the background, the main focus is shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was just suppose to be normal day. Just like any other day. Shiro was a bit late, but that wasn’t abnormal. The phone started ringing. She picked it up, assuming it was Shiro calling to apologize for being so late. “Hello?” She answered cheerfully. The call was not what she had hoped. “Yes, this is Mrs. Shirogane. ...What? Yes, yes I’ll come right away.” It was the hospital, there had been an accident.





	

It was just suppose to be normal day. Just like any other day. Shiro was a bit late, but that wasn’t abnormal. The phone started ringing. She picked it up, assuming it was Shiro calling to apologize for being so late. “Hello?” She answered cheerfully. The call was not what she had hoped. “Yes, this is Mrs. Shirogane. ...What? Yes, yes I’ll come right away.” It was the hospital, there had been an accident.

 

Shiro only had two emergency contacts, his wife, Allura, and his brother, Keith. Allura got to the hospital first. She hadn’t seen Keith since they had a falling out a few years ago, but at that moment she couldn’t care. When he arrived they stared at each other for only a moment before she pulled him into her arms. “Keith, it’s not good. He’s in intensive care right now and…” He squeezed her tight. “I know. Have you seen him?” They let go and she shook her head. “I’m... afraid all we can do is wait.”

 

It wasn’t the ideal family reunion, but in the meantime they had nothing better to do than worry and catch up. “I’m sorry. For everything. I- I was in a bad place. I know that now. I should have listened to you two I-” She placed a gentle hand on his arm. “What’s important is that you’re here now. Shiro and I, we’ve been worried about you you know? But I’m glad you’re ok now.” He tried to smile at her, but he couldn’t. “Lance and I, we’re engaged now. He’s calmed down quite a bit since you last saw him. He... helped me clean up my act. I… I should have reached out to you guys sooner. I just, I didn’t know what to say and now-” He choked up.

 

“Keith…” She sighed. “All we can do right now... is hope. I know it’s hard, but we can’t lose faith.” He nodded. She smiled. “So, you and Lance huh?” He nodded again and she made a small noise of approval. “Not bad. He’s a nice guy, and easy on the eyes,” She added with a wink. “I’m guessing he’ll be by later?” He finally gave her a small smile. “Yeah, if he ever gets my message. I think he’s asleep right now, he has an early class tomorrow, but…” She laughed. “If I’m honest, I never expected you to be able to get him to settle. When we met he would hit on anything vaguely human.” He snorted. “Would you believe me if I said he’s the one who asked?” She gave him a look. “Don’t lie to me.”

 

“I’m serious!” She just laughed. “You know… Shiro and I are trying to start a family…” He smiled at her. “Shiro will make a good dad.” She smiled back, then looked down the hospital corridor worriedly. He took her hand and squeezed it. “Hey, we can’t lose faith remember?” She nodded, but the two of them fell quiet after that. She didn’t think she would fall asleep, but she did.

 

“I thought you had a class?” She vaguely heard Keith’s voice. “I emailed my professor and told her there was a family emergency, she’ll understand.” She blinked open her eyes to Lance handing Keith a coffee cup. He noticed she was awake and offered her one as well, which she gladly took. “Have you heard anything?” He asked softly. They both shook their heads. “They haven’t even let us back to see him yet.” She answered. Just then, the doctor arrived. “Mrs. Shirogane?” He called. They all stood.

 

“How is he doctor?” She asked. He looked over his charts. “He’s in the ICU right now. Unfortunately there’s a lot of swelling around the brain. One of you can come back to see him, but only one.” Keith nodded to her. “Ok, let’s go.” She said to the doctor. Wordlessly he lead her back to where Shiro was.

 

When she entered the room she immediately went to the bedside. Shiro had a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise he just looked like he was sleeping. She cupped the side of his face gently and tried to fight the tears. “Hey baby. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere til I see you get better ok? It’s gonna be ok, everything’s gonna be ok. We’ll get through this. I love you.” She stayed there by his bedside until the doctors made her leave.

 

Keith and Lance stood as she entered the lobby. “He… looked so… at peace. It was… just like he was sleeping.” She hugged Keith tight and sobbed into his shoulder. Once more, all they could do was wait. Lance tried to keep up a light conversation, something to keep everyone’s minds off the elephant in the room, but it didn’t last for long.

 

“Mrs. Shirogane?” The doctor called for her after what felt like an eternity. “Mrs. Shirogane, Mr. Kogane, I’m afraid I have bad news. The swelling in Takashi’s brain hasn’t gone down at all. I’m afraid he is brain dead. You can choose to pull the plug, or you can continue to leave him on life support. The choice is yours.” She felt sick. This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t be. “Can we see him?” Keith asked. The doctor looked between the two of them and nodded.

 

Allura was immediately back at Shiro’s side, but Keith was not so quick to join her. “You were right, he just, looks like he’s sleeping.” He mumbled. She grabbed him and pulled him over to her side. “Keith, this is, this could be our last chance to say whatever we need to say. I can leave for a moment, if that’s what you want.” He shook his head, the tears slowly crawling down his cheeks. He knelt by the bedside and took Shiro’s hand.

 

“Hey, Shiro. It’s me, Keith. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. The last time I saw you I said such horrible things and I- I wish I would have said this sooner. I wish I could tell you how much I love you and know you heard me. I wish I could tell you about everything you missed. I cleaned myself up man. Things are, things are better now. And I’m engaged, to Lance of all people. And I wish you could be there, for our wedding. We’re having a summer wedding, on Veradero beach, the place where Lance grew up. I was thinking maybe, you could’ve handed me off to him. But I guess not. Allura told me you were trying to start a family and, you would have been a great father.” He was sobbing uncontrollably. “God Shiro, there’s so much I have to say. I can’t stop asking myself ‘Why?’ You didn’t deserve this Shiro. No one ever deserves this. And I- I have so many regrets Shiro. I wish I would’ve told you how much you meant to me more. I never told you I loved you enough. But I do. I’m gonna miss you man.”

 

Allura rubbed his back comfortingly, then knelt and gave him a hug. “I think he heard you Keith. I think he knows. And I think, I’m willing to bet, he feels the same way. He loved you so much Keith. You’re his baby brother, there’s nothing you could do that could make him stop loving you. He always thought about you, even after the fight. Some days he would tell me,.’God I hope Keith’s ok’ and I would always say, ‘You know your brother. He’s a fighter, I’m sure he’s fine.’ And, he’s probably so proud of you. And I think, knowing you’re ok will bring him peace.” He cried into her shoulder. “I hope so.” He choked out. Then he pulled away. “It’s your turn. I’ll leave you to it.” He stood, kissed her cheek, then Shiro’s forehead, and left.

 

She sat on the edge of the bed, his hand in hers. “I’m still here baby. I- I still love you. I always will. And I’m gonna miss you. I’m gonna miss waking up next to you, I’m gonna miss sitting at the table for every meal with you, I’m gonna miss everything, even the most menial things. It’s not gonna be the same without you. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, I’ve been saving it, until I was certain, but now, well, I guess I have to tell you now. I’m pregnant Shiro. You were gonna be a father. And I’m gonna make sure, our baby knows they’re loved. I’m gonna make sure they know how much you would have loved them, and how much I love them. Keith was right, you would’ve been such a great dad. Shiro.” She collapsed against his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“Shiro I don’t want to do this alone. I’m scared. What if something happens? What if I lose the baby? What if I’m not a good mom? Shiro I want you to be here with me, every step of the way, and you can’t. And you had so much more to live for. And I know it might be selfish, but I want more time. I would give anything to hear your voice one last time. I would give anything to see you smile at me one last time. I would give everything just to hear you tell me it’s gonna be ok. Shiro.” A nurse placed a hand on her shoulder and she slowly got up. “Takashi Shirogane, I love you.” She said, and then he flatlined.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I love suffering :') (though I didn't start crying until the ending and now I am sobbing rip)


End file.
